<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Modern She-Ra AU by chaosLydia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254329">A Modern She-Ra AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia'>chaosLydia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Or Is It?, it's a modern au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Modern She-Ra AU.<br/>Everything is perfect.<br/>Everything is normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awaken, brother. A new day has come…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A paw pressed into Hordak’s cheek as he slept. He groaned and pulled the covers up to his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The paw tapped him in the face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once more as it was accompanied by a loud yowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imp!” Hordak finally opened his eyes and glared at the dark grey cat staring back at him. He sighed and pushed himself up out of bed, making the cat hop off his chest. Smoothing back his unruly hair, he swung his legs over the side and got up to start his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imp followed him, meowing every second until Hordak finally fed him. Once the nuisance was appeased, Hordak dressed himself before finally pausing long enough to look in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, his eyes were red and bloodshot from another late night. But with a test in biology, his worst subject, hanging in the balance, he needed to put in as much time as he could to study. For some reason, he couldn’t wrap his head around topics about organic matter. Give him engineering, robots, chemistry, any of the other sciences. Those were his strong points! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guard the fort,” Hordak called to Imp, now bathing in the sun filled window. Picking up his school bag, Hordak strode towards the door. He paused a moment and glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah… He was supposed to have dinner that night with his older brother. Maybe he could figure out a way out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Hordak left for his classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mystacor University was one of the best schools in the country for the brightest minds. It was prestigious and bright, everything that Hordak hated. But he got in on his older brother’s connections, so he wasn’t going to squander this chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wished the days were more engaging. Wake up. Walk on the same sidewalks. Go to class. Lunch. Class. Work. Home. Study. Bed. Repeat. It felt like he was stuck in the same loop, like he was some mindless clone told to keep to the same schedule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was just as normal as the day before. He hoped his Biology test went well, but he wasn’t sure. Professor Castaspella was known for being fun but incredibly tough. He did the best he could, but his best was never enough. His brother made sure of that. He attended one other lecture before heading to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was also normal. His job at the school library was… a job. But at least he was surrounded by data, which was comforting. More comforting than the students that surrounded him. Though, a library job was surprisingly busy. He thought he would have time to read, but shelving books and helping other students kept him occupied. The most exciting thing that happened was shushing a loud male student who thought it would be okay to sing sea shanties in the middle of the library. The darker skinned woman beside him looked absolutely mortified to be seen with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all normal. Everything seemed in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why did Hordak feel so… empty?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked back to his apartment, Hordak looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon. The shadows of the trees stretched across the sidewalk. Students around him were heading towards the cafeteria to get dinner or head back to their dorms to study. Everyone was paired up or in groups. He passed a dark skinned young man, a purpled haired woman, and a blonde woman on his right. Everyone had someone. Why was he alone when-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak turned towards the trio and watched them. They laughed together about some inside joke. He caught a snippet of their conversation about how excited they were to attend the archery competition the male was competing in that weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was the other one? There should be another person with them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he think that? He didn’t know those people-- well now that he looked at the purple haired woman, he realized that she was in his math class. Glimmer? Yes, Glimmer was her name. She always groaned quietly to herself during pop quizzes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nothing, Brother. Move along.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hordak’s phone buzzed and he glanced at it. Was that the time!? He was going to be late for dinner! Shaking his head, Hordak hurried down the sidewalk towards his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlocking the door to his home, he pushed it open. Several things happened at once:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud thud hit the living room window. A water balloon filled with purple paint splattered on the outside glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden noise scared his cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the startled Imp screeched and scurried out the open front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imp!” Hordak called after him. He tossed his school bag inside, shut the door, and ran after his cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panicked, Imp ran down the apartment stairs. Hordak sprinted after him, hopping down several steps at a time. The cat was much faster, and Hordak lost sight of him as he hurried out into the front grassy area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes darting around, he didn’t see Imp. Fear filled Hordak as he noted the speeding cars on the nearby road. He couldn’t lose Imp. Imp was all he had in this world, the only thing that wasn’t tied to his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother! Prime would be furious if Hordak was late for dinner! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw him! Hordak didn’t even want to go in the first place! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay! You’re okay,” a woman’s voice sounded nearby. It was warm, comforting, and… familiar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak hurried around the corner. There she was, her purple hair tied up in long pigtails that stretched down her back. Goggles rested on top of her head. Knelt beside the bushes that stretched along the apartment building, she held out her hand, “Come on. No reason to be scared. You don’t have enough data to be scared of me. Oh wait, maybe that’s the reason. You don’t know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Hordak’s footsteps, she paused and gazed up to him. Seeing his face, she smiled like she was looking upon an old friend. Why....? Why did she look at him like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your creature?” she broke the silence and pointed in the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak knelt beside her and sighed in relief. There was Imp. His fur was fluffed up, but he was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You jerk!” Hordak reached in and pulled his cat out by the scruff of his neck. Imp wiggled in his grasp, but Hordak held him tight to his chest. Turning to the woman, he nodded, “Thanks. He never runs out like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw some kids throw a water balloon at that window. And then he ran out here like he had a Pulse Bot on his tail!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak glanced up towards his third story window and glowered at the large purple spot that splattered across it. He’d have to call the apartment manager to get it washed. Looking back at the woman, he faltered as his gaze met her eyes. She was still smiling at him, but it was like she knew something that he didn’t. Like she had so much to say, but she was holding her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said once more, stepping back from her. He… It unnerved him to see her stare like that. It made his heart race in an uncomfortable way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Entrapta! What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he turned away, “Hordak. I must go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! See you tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused and glanced back. But she was already shouldering her bag and strolling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow? Did he have a class with her, and he didn’t realize it? His mind raced trying to remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta? That was her name. He felt like he had heard that name before. Like he had heard it a lot. Like he had possibly even said those words- </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brother</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn! He was going to be late for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little Imp!” he glowered at the cat in his arms and quickly moved up the stairs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta paused on the sidewalk and watched Hordak vanish into the stairwell. Opening her bag and rummaging around the deflated balloons and purple acrylic paint, she took out a small voice recorder and hit the red button, “Data Log 17. Day Four. Initiation has begun! But we must proceed carefully. We don’t want another Wrong Hordak situation. Also, any change in the program’s data will catch Prime’s attention. Quickly and carefully! Also, I miss my hair! Walking on normal legs is exhausting! No wonder Glimmer teleports everywhere.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime’s manor was the nicest home in town. Up on a hill, it was gated to keep others out. It was so big that Hordak hadn’t even seen every room. Not that he wanted to. He hated it here. It was a reminder of everything his brother was and how much Hordak failed in comparison. Hodark had a shabby apartment which was all he could afford. Prime was wealthy, pristine, and made sure everything had a place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Hordak never fit in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Prime’s voice chilled Hordak to the bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was twenty minutes past the time of arrival. Stepping through the front door, Hordak was in the dining room. There was nothing on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, brother,” Hordak quickly sat down. “I have no excuses.” His brother wouldn’t care about Imp’s escape. In fact, Hordak never told Prime he had adopted Imp in the first place. If he knew, Prime would seize the cat and take him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is unlike you,” Prime took his seat at the head of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak picked up a small fork and quietly started eating his amuse-bouche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you late?” Prime’s voice cut the silence. He raised an hors d'oeuvre to his lips and bit it in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak froze. His mind raced for any answer, “I… I lost track of time while studying. Apologies. It will not happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime’s green eyes narrowed, “You are a terrible liar. I see all. There is nothing you can hide from me. So let’s try this again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat rose up in Hordak’s neck as he tried to keep his hands from shaking. He kept his eyes fixed on the salad in front of him. Swallowing hard, he stuttered, “A… woman. I was held up by a woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” a perfect eyebrow raised. Prime prodded, “What kind of woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some kids vandalized my apartment. They splattered paint on the window. She told me about it.” He quickly added, “I can handle it! I will summon the apartment manager in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Prime placed his soup spoon on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak set his spoon down too. Their bowls of soup now empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was kind of her,” Prime cut into the lamb dish on his plate. Blood spilled from the meat and darkened the white plate. “Did she have a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hordak sliced into a big slice of pie with his fork. He shoved the last bite in his mouth and placed the utensil on the empty plate. He chewed slowly so he wouldn’t have to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime sipped his tea and set it on the empty table, “What did she look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a woman!” Hordak finished the last of his coffee and placed his bare hands on the table. “Why do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime rose from his dining room chair, “I simply do not want you to get distracted from your studies, Brother. I do not understand why you wish to stay in that drab apartment when you could have everything you ever wanted here with me.” He motioned around the living room and paused at the elaborate fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak rose from the couch and turned away, “My sanctum is mine. It will stay that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Prime handed him a coat and guided him out the front door. “Same time next week. You will not be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak waved his hand and walked down the long path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime’s eyes narrowed. Closing the front door, he turned and was in the basement. Stepping up to the various screens on the wall, he glared at them. Each one had an image of each of his enemies except one. The one who he had yet to find. The one who knew how to hide in the coding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my dear brother,” he sneered. “I will have your Princess soon enough.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry so much!” Adora passed the strawberry frappuccino with extra whip and sprinkles over the counter to her friend. “If there is a pop quiz, I’m sure you’ll be okay. You’ve studied so hard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora enjoyed her job at the coffee shop. It had tables where Bow and Glimmer would visit and work on homework. They kept her company until her shifts ended. On slow days, she would sneak in some studying time with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, there were never slow days, but the idea of one was appealing. She dreamed of being able to take a break every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer accepted her drink and frowned, “Professor Castaspella is so hard! I swear she knows when I haven’t done my math work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow leaned on the counter beside her, “I know. I feel the same way about my history teacher. It’s the worst- Oh! We better get going. We’re going to be late for class!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Glimmer groaned and picked up her backpack with plenty of stuffed charms hanging off of it. Bow had made most of them for her. “We’ll see you for lunch, Adora!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck!” Adora waved and watched the two of them leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Bow took Glimmer’s hand, Adora’s smile faded. She was happy that her friends were finally dating. She knew it would eventually happen from the moment she met them. But as they left, their forms passing by the frosted glass of the front coffee shop windows, Adora couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely. It was like she should have someone holding her hand too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she had was wet rags to wipe down the latte machine. It left her with pruny fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she picked up an empty cup to start the next order, turned, and it was ready. “Green tea chai latte for Perfuma!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora lifted her eyes to the blonde haired woman wearing a flower crown. But movement just over the woman’s shoulder caught Adora’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside of the frosted glass, she saw the form of someone walking towards the front door. They had the shape of a woman. But the woman had… cat ears?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Adora felt her chest tighten so fast that she almost dropped the customer’s drink. She forgot how to breathe. Heat rose up the back of her neck. Adora’s eyes widened as the cat eared figure stopped outside of the coffee shop door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door jingled as it opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora held her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was-!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A purpled haired woman she had never seen before with a pair of cat ears on her head. Adora slowly frowned and lowered her chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like this was some coffee shop television show where the love of her life would just stroll through the door. No, this was reality where she had to work for a living in her boring mundane life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Perfuma poked her in the hand. “Can I have my drink now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Adora snapped out of it. “Sorry! Here. Have a good day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too. Your aura is very clouded. Hopefully you find time for some meditation,” Perfuma waved and walked away with her latte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s eyes shifted to the purple haired woman wearing the cat ears. She smiled like she somehow knew Adora even though she had never seen this woman before. Adora cleared her throat, “Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Adora!” the woman waved enthusiastically. She paused and touched her cheek, “Wait. No. That’s not how she says it...” The woman leaned heavily on the counter, wiggled her eyebrows, and said in a low voice, “Heeeeeeey, Adora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Adora stepped back. “Hi? Do I know you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed at Adora’s chest, “Nope! I saw your name on your tag thingy. That’s really helpful! Everyone should wear them. Anyway, I’m picking up an online order for Entrapta!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s ready. Fifteen of our smallest cake pops.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span> cake pops!” Entrapta corrected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora picked up the bag and held it out, “They only come in small. And I see you already paid online. The receipt is stapled to the bag. Have a nice day?” She forced an awkward, unnatural smile that people who work in retail are forced to give to their customers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too!” Entrapta snagged the bag, waved again, and strutted out the door, cat ears and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. That was strange. It had been awhile since Adora had any weirdos come into the store. Normally it was that dark brooding guy from Glimmer’s math class demanding some black coffee with milk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hey, Adora.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was that so familiar to her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, Sea Hawk!” Mermista groaned as the two of them strolled down the sidewalk. “Can you see that I’m, like, trying to ignore you here?” She waved the latest copy of her mystery novel in his face to emphasize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Mermista,” he swooned towards her. “All I’m asking is for you to study with me in the library. You know quiet places are difficult for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I say yes, will you leave me alone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot promise that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” she groaned before returning to her book. “You’re lucky I need to renew this book for the seventeenth time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huzzah! Library adventure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snapped her head at him, “You can’t break out into song when we get there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot promise that either!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They passed by the large fountain in the middle of the plaza. It was a regular target for pranks from students filling it with bubbles. Today though, it looked beautiful with the flowing water trickling down it’s structure into the crystalline pool below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sea Hawk stopped noticing something different about it. A little paper boat bobbed up and down in the water. Beside it, a woman with purple pigtails sat on the edge of the fountain watching it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over his shoulder as Mermista who continued down the path they walked every day. He could catch up with her at the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trotting over, Sea Hawk admired the tiny vessel, “That’s a mighty fine boat you have there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!” the woman beamed up at him. “I’m doing an experiment testing the buoyancy of different objects for my science class. Welp! Test over!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the woman took out a small box of matches from her pocket, struck one, and dropped it on the paper boat. It immediately lit up, blazing in a tiny inferno in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sea Hawk was mesmerized by it. He watched the flames flicker until the boat slipped into the water and sank to the bottom of the fountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pumping his fist, he turned to the woman, “Wonderful! Do it again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weird…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced down at the ashes of the vessel floating in the water. It had been so exciting, a moment of brilliant joy in his routine life. Just the sight of it was so familiar-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sea Hawk!” Mermista’s voice cut through his thoughts. She hurried up to him, looking panicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he chuckled to himself. “But I just saw the most glorious thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that again!” she barked at him. “We always walk to the library together. I don’t want to go without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” his brow furrowed. Mermista never showed much interest in the things he enjoyed or his stories or him in general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Because it’s what we have to do. We always go to the library after lunch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She faltered and blinked really fast. Touching her head, she looked confused, “Routine? It’s, like, our thing or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so,” he felt just as perplexed as she appeared. But then, a charming smile spread across his face, “Let’s do something new! I hear there’s a nice sunny area where I can sing while you ignore me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” she shook her head like she was getting a sudden headache. “I need to renew my book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay the late fee.” Sea Hawk held out his hand, “Please, Mermista?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile tweaked the corner of her lips, “Alright, you goofball. But you better not interrupt my reading. It’s starting to get good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Sunshine adventure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Mermista took his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for the first time, they stepped off the sidewalk onto the lawn around the fountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Entrapta peeked from around one of the pillars in front of the library. She grinned wide as she watched Mermista and Sea Hawk change course. It was a little victory. If her calculations were correct, every little diversion would start to alter the programming. It would make her attempts moving forward easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as the faceless other students parted around the fountain, she froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was Prime, standing in his perfect three piece suit, watching Mermista and Sea Hawk as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta ducked down and clambered quickly through the library door. No! No, no, no! He couldn’t be here! Was he onto her plans already? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, she crawled over to the window and stole a glance over the edge. Prime was walking the other way. She didn’t think he saw her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good! She couldn’t risk all of her hard work getting foiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh!” Entrapta ducked down again before recognizing the voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Hordak standing over her. But he didn’t look like how she knew him. He was human, like her and the other princesses. It was… strange to see him so normal. His fleshy skin was pale, almost grey. His eyes were green, a sicky lime color that reminded her of terrible times. She hated everything about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Checking once more to make sure Prime wasn’t there, she finally got to her feet, “Uh, hi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he blinked quickly. “I know you. You’re the woman who found Imp yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” she called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which made him shush her, “Lower your voice. This is a library. There are people studying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Where?” She winced. Was that too much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he blinked quickly and tilted his head, “All around us? You can’t just yell in here and disturb other students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” she said in a quieter voice. “My mistake. I’m sure you’re studying hard too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I have a biology test tomorrow.” He looked at her confused, his green eyes narrowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she should press her luck. But not too much. Stepping forward, Entrapta raised her index finger, “You mean the test you took this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I took-” he paused and furrowed his brow. “I took a test this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She touched her chin, “It’s a bit excessive to have a Biology test every single day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have them once a week,” Hordak stepped back and lowered his head. He sounded unsure, like he was saying the words to himself than to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds normal to me” she glanced outside once more to make sure Prime hadn’t picked up on the change. She had planned to catch Hordak later in class, but this opportunity would do. “Gotta go! You know, to do normal student things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand shot out and caught her arm. It was gentle but weirdly warm. His fleshy skin was different, but it was still the same pressure he used when he wanted her attention. It was the same sensation she felt when he touched her. Entrapta couldn’t help but to stop and face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She missed him so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head, “Have… we met?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard, “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesterday, you said you would see me today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know!” her mind raced to her original plan. “I’m in your history class with Bow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! The guy who sits in front of you. He always has a gym bag so he can go to archery practice afterward. You know, Bow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like he was processing the information. Finally, his hand slipped away from her arm. Touching his head, Hordak nodded, “I guess I never noticed you before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Entrapta said softly. “I’m used to people not thinking about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re wrong!” he snarled back. Then, he looked shocked by his own reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled softly at him before saying softly, “I’m skipping class today. I was up late working on a project, and I didn’t finish the homework. I know Professor Castaspella will get onto me for not completing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, “Yeah, she does that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe one more little prod before she left. If anyone could handle it, she believed that Hordak would be okay, “Isn’t it weird how she teaches both History </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Biology? Well, bye!” Turning on her heels, she hurried out the door before he could answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she hoped that she hadn’t done too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was hanging in a delicate balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hordak watched Entrapta go and instinctively touched his chest. There was nothing there but his shirt. It was like a familiar warmth was missing from that spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a strange woman…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, there was something about her that made him want to see her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why did Professor Castaspella teach two different classes? That was very strange. It would be one thing if she taught different science classes, but they were different subjects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Hordak paused and tilted his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything had gone silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, his eyes widened. Wasn’t there supposed to be a loud guy singing at that table? Wasn’t there supposed to be a woman looking mortified beside him? Where were the sounds of pages rustling or fingers tapping on computer keyboards?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was alone in the library.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>